With the development of society, electronic devices have been more and more widely used in people's production and life.
Currently, a display screen in the electronic device includes a flexible screen which is bendable and deformable, however, a device for supporting the flexible screen is configured as a plastic plate, after the flexible device is frequently used, the plastic plate is apt to generate a stress hardening, and then cannot be smoothly bent, and may even be broken, thus adversely affecting a service life of the flexible screen.
Therefore, issues to be urgently addressed by those skilled in the art are to provide a flexible device, to avoid the problems of a degraded bending performance and breakage generated after the flexible device is used for a long time of the plastic plate, and to provide an electronic device using the flexible device.